


You're better off without HIM

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Sad and Happy, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, Yuu-bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot. Drabble. Second Yuu Yanase one shot. Crossover drabble. A year passes since his heartbreak and ache from the one he loved since his teen years. It's always great to have someone beside comforting you. It's what he felt for the one man who's there unexpectedly. Goes both ways for the man specifically. What are they to each other exactly?
Relationships: Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You're better off without HIM

_You're better off without HIM!_

_DisclaimeR: i don't own Junjou or Sekai. Just the idea that came to mind soon as I read my own Yanase Yuu ficlet._

A year has passed. Just the year prior, of one Yanase Yuu getting his heart broken. At times he would think of the one whom broke it. As well as why Chiaki deciding on that Hatori character.

"A bad time to even think of him!"

Yanase was on his way to Kyo Ijuuin's house. Deciding on traveling taking the bus. His eyes bored out the window as whatever he sees passes on by. His mind wandered off to him, again. Frustration taking over when hissing under his breath.

"Dammit.."

_'You don't need to come for work today', Ijuuin suggests. 'Come on by so we can hang out.'_

A smiling eager man boasts whenever he saw one of his favorite people. His favorite person for the last year, being Yanase. Closing his eyes when visioning Ijuuin's smiling face. Suddenly his face burns when thinking of him. Out of nowhere too. He smacks his cheeks few times realizing something.

"This is the stop."

Already familiar with the neighborhood he rung the above bell. The bus comes to a quick halt letting the passenger or passengers off. His hands in his pants pocket taking his time going to his apartment.

"Why am I even bothering coming here?"

For the past year, Ijuuin Kyo, was trying his best to lighten up Yuu's mood. Ever since he got to know the attractive man he felt something growing inside of him. Not realizing he was crushing on him, until his own heartache caused by Misaki Takahashi.

_"Kyo-san, I love you...just I love you in a different manner."_

_"You're a fan! You love my work. Which means you're in love with me."_

_"You got it all wrong, Kyo-senpai."_

_The older man caresses his cheeks. "How so?"_

_"I admire your work..and I'm in love with Usami Akihiko."_

_Misaki tries clarifying it. Not realizing the one mentioned was behind him._

_"Okay..I'll always love you."_

_Misaki gives a light chuckle. Running off from there. Akihiko made sure to let Ijuuin know, no one will ever take away his precious, Misaki._

_"You better take good care of him!" he was told and warned by The Kan author._

Ijuuin would remember that. He sighed realizing his heart didn't ache for the young brunette as it used to.

"I must be over him already', He gets off his couch grabbing himself cleaner clothes. "It's all due to Yanase Yuu."

His mind wandered off to him. In a daze smiling, as the bell rings. Already knowing who was at the door. Runs to it in his boxers only.

"Yanase-san, it's great to see you this afternoon."

Yuu gaped pointing to what he was wearing. His boxers only. Lowering his head soon as he entered the apartment, when removing his shoes.

"Thanks for having me...sensei."

When closing the door he still didn't realize why Yuu had his head down. He lifted his head caressing his cheeks, lovingly.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?"

He points rolling his eyes. The older man follow his gaze. Letting out a huge chuckle, while kissing his guest on the cheeks.

"Do you mind or not?"

"...I don't care..."

Yuu swats his hands away from his face. Looking around figuring where to sit down. On the edge of a couch beside the window, he sits.

"Are you regretting coming over?"

"...N---no!" Yuu panicked. "Don't ever think of anything stupid. Like that ever again!"

"So, what's up? Why with the gloomy face?"

"Honestly trying to figure out how I feel for you..."

Deciding to being open and honest with him. The times they spent together making out, and having sex in the last year. 

"Your mind is on him! Even when you're with me?"

"I don't even think of it like that. It does hurt sometimes.."

"He broke your heart. i wouldn't dare or dream of doing that to you, Yuu-bear."

Ijuuin teases. He licks his lips pulling the sadden man onto his lap.

"You came here to talk. Or to do something else?"

Yuu rose a brow. Knowing where it would lead to. From there he clasps his lips onto awaiting wet ones. The two men kissed passionately. In quick notion Ijuuin removes the cute man's white shirt.

Knowing where it would lead them to, Yuu stops him.

"How about you?"

"You mean if I'm still helplessly in love with Misaki Takahashi?"

"Yes..that stupid brat."

"Oh no. Like you, I'm learning to move on. As well as opening my heart to someone."

"Who?"

"You! Yuu Yanase-bear."

He chuckled readying himself removing his boxers.

"Do you want some now? Or later?"

"Now! You huge idiotic tease~"

The two men head to the bedroom. There they made a huge mess of each other.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please fill me in.

Laters :3


End file.
